Jailbreak
by Unauthored
Summary: This is a short fanfic from lucifer's point of view and it ranges from the start of yellow-eyes plans to the third season. This is my first fanfic, but I hope to write more.


He was tried of being trapped in this hell hole that those freaks had put him in

He was tired of being trapped in this hellhole that those freaks had put him in--and when he said hellhole he knew what the hell he was talking about.

But he had hope. As oxymoronic as it sounded, **he** had hope. He had his best field agent working on this…box…situation. Granted, the agent had his quirks, but what demon didn't have some little thing wrong with them? That's what came from being tortured until you broke "free" of your mortal limitations. He had been tired of waiting for millennia, but no demon had had the ambition or guts to try a breakout. That was, until Azazel launched his plan.

Even through the walls of his unholy cage he could feel Azazel's determination to free him and become the ruler of either Earth or Hell. This reward was not at all out of line; in fact, Azazel could have them both. All he wanted was to eat--to eat and to wreak destruction. Both were nearly within his grasp.

HOW COULD IT ALL HAVE GONE SO WRONG?

He had sensed it the second that Azazel had bit the bullet from the gun that the royal pain-in-the-ass Samuel Colt had developed in the last moments of his pathetic existence! No matter, he would simply view the bright side (well, bright for him. Very dark for anything else.) There were many things of evil that Azazel had accomplished. For one he had freed thousands of demons and set them loose on the remnants of the pitiful opposition that the hunters _had _presented. That was another good (or not so good) thing that Azazel had done: he had hit the hunters, and he hit them very very hard. With one fell blow, he had killed nearly 70 of the best and most well informed hunters in the country. He had also doomed one of the greatest to be sent straight to Hell. However ironic as it seemed, that one he had doomed had been the one to kill him. The Winchesters, that family had been almost as big a pain as Colt had been. But now all but one of them had been or would, soon be, having their humanity, and all its little limitations, burned right out of their soul.

So what if the only demon with a plan to get him out had been killed? His approval of the attempt had bled through the walls of his tiny cell. It had not been strong, but some demon had no doubt picked up on it. He would break loose.

And when he did he was taking all of hell with him. The phrase didn't do it justice.

He had been right: it had been less than a month before another demon had started to rally all those others set free on D-Day, or the beginning of the end for all races of heaven and earth. Her name was Lillith and she aspired to be queen of Earth and Hell, and like Azazel's ambition, this disturbed him not at all. In fact the more he dwelled on the idea, the more he liked it. This time, he would not have to worry about the petty squabbles of those lesser demons; he would not be weakened by having to settle their debates and from having to put down uprisings (if there were any left who still believed they could challenge him.) He would be free of the bonds of ruling and still have all of the pleasures of being the biggest, fastest, and most powerful. Yes, he would have a queen and she would do all of the tedious ruling for him. He was getting out and no one could do anything about it. Those angels could do nothing unless they wished to start the war to end all wars. And they would not do this, so the final wars would be started on his terms and his field and all because those "soldiers" would not strike first.

Well, well, it seemed that he might have been wrong; the angels had fielded agents while Lillith had been breaking the first Seal. He had to admit They had responded quickly, but not with out loss. Their deaths were like someone had turned off a painfully bright light. He had felt every one of them. What worried him was the number of demons they tended to take with them. It was, of course, of no consequence, for the legions of Hell vastly outnumbered those of Heaven.

And he had noticed another ambitious demon. She called herself Ruby, and her plan to free him, though immeasurably unconventional, was one he liked. She was not a very powerful demon, and had only managed to survive thus far using a knife that she had somehow stumbled across, a weapon that while lacking the range of the Colt had proved effective from the start. She had managed to eliminate three of the Magnificent Seven. Infighting was very common among demons, so the fact that she had killed them did not bother him. Her plan was to use one of Azazel's "children", one of those humans who already had been fed demon blood, to ensure her survival, and then to corrupt him to create that most unique demon: one who had never died. As far as he could tell, her theory was that since she didn't have to have the good burned away to reach the pure evil that gave demons their power, he would boast a power that none of the Dukes of Hell had ever possessed.

And the best part of it was that her chosen bitch-boy was none other than Sam Winchester.

So now it was a foot race. Actually, it was more of a death race, with whoever could survive to free him getting the kingdoms of Earth and Hell command of the legions of Hell against the armies of Heaven.

He was tired of waiting.

He was hungry.

He was Lucifer and he was getting out.


End file.
